A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for providing information assistance to telephone callers. More particularly, the present invention is capable of providing information assistance based on an automatic identification of the caller's location and providing an user interface to communicate the information over the telephone to the caller.
B. Description of the Related Art
Today, travel directions to a destination location can be obtained in different ways. Internet web sites now provide map routing software that generate and display driving instructions from one starting location to another destination location. The traveler enters the desired starting (from) location and the desired destination (to) location into the software program and has the option to select the fastest, easiest, or shortest distance driving directions to the destination location. The map routing software determines the route to the destination and displays it on the user's display terminal with step-by-step driving directions, estimated travel times, and mileage from the starting location to the ending location. This type of map routing software, however, requires a traveler to plan his trip in advance and have Internet access. It is of little assistance in the situation when a traveler becomes lost during his trip, needs assistance with directions, and does not have ready access to the Internet.
Recently, Global Positioning Satellite (“GPS”) navigation systems allow a traveler to track his location in real-time as he travels on the surface of the earth. In-car GPS-guided navigation systems allows an automobile driver to track his current location in real-time and obtain voice and visual directions on how to get from his current location to a destination location. Destination locations can be selected from an in-car terminal by street address, street intersections, or city. These on-board navigation systems also include categorical search tools that allow users to find points of interest such as museums, parks, airports, stores, etc. To reach his destination, the driver is given specific driving instructions from an in-car terminal on how far to proceed and when to turn and exit. These on-board navigation systems, however, are complex and expensive, require a considerable up front investment and a complex installation procedure.
Today, many wireless telephone service providers also provide a telephone service that allows users to dial “*nnn” or a 7/10 digit telephone number to reach a live operator who can provide expressway travel times, weather conditions and driving directions. The callers specify their current and future locations by providing the nearest cross street intersection or street address. Destinations can be selected by white or yellow page listings, street address, or cross street intersection. The live operator also has categorical search tools that allow callers to find points of interest. This service, however, requires the caller to specify their current location and is therefore not useful to those who are lost and uncertain of their current location.
In addition, the retrieval of driving instructions over the telephone requires a live operator to relay the driving instructions to the caller. The caller must transcribe each sequence of the driving directions while the operator waits on the telephone, thus reducing the productivity of the operator.
Needed is an improved system to information and travel directions, which is readily accessible to travelers.